Hair coloring systems in general are well known, including both salon-based and home-based systems. Home-based systems involve the selection of an individual package or packages of a selected hair color, following the instructions on the package to produce the formulation, and then applying the resulting formulation to the hair, which can be difficult or at least inconvenient. The results, furthermore, can be unpredictable with the resulting color on the hair not being what was anticipated from photographs or other information on the hair color packages.
Hence, a home-based hair coloring system is desirable which is more accurate in terms of actual color on the user's hair, as well as being convenient to use.